Invisible Slayer
by Enchantedkingdom1245
Summary: One survivor, One goal, One chance: Mysterious and elusive as she whispers in her victim's ear softly, her voice full of power and knowledge, then she strikes. She knows nothing of love but everything about revenge.
1. What If?

**Chapter one: What If?**

What if there was no internet? What if the world started to fall at our feet? What if murderers got sent to a luxury island while the rest of us rot right here on this hell called the real world? What if money appeared out of thin air? what if we were not who we thought we were? What if there really is a school called Hogwarts or a place called Middle Earth? What if I had blonde hair instead of black hair? What if I was born into the family next door?These are the questions that ran through the mind of a young woman who lived a double life. She moved and lived as if every day was her last. Some feared her; she used their fear to her advantage. Her motive was kill or be killed. Some say they have seen her kill, no one believes them she leaves none alive. She whispers in her victim's ear, softly her voice full of power and knowledge, and then she strikes. Fast and deadly and unforgiving. Her victims know she is coming and know it would be foolish to run, she will always find who she was looking for. They called her the Invisible Slayer.

* * *

Aella Looked at her watch and sighed. Only two more hours of work left. Her students were restless today, she could not blame them.

"Miss Johnson," A small girl with long blonde hair came up to her desk, she smiled down at the 15 year old,

"What is it Mia?" Aella asked with a small smile,

"Can you read my draft please?" Aella smiled at her star student,

"Of course I can, do you have any homework from other subjects?" The girl shook her head, "Mia?" Aella asked in a don't lie to me voice,

"Really miss, I have finished everything,"

"In that case go and read quietly while I read this, as soon as I am finished you may start the good copy," Aella had a hard time with the more advanced students as they were usually left with nothing to do especially with limited supplies. She looked through Mia's work once again impressed with the detail she had put in her narrative. Marking did not take a long time and Mia was soon writing her good copy. A ringtone went off in the silent class room, Aella sighed reconsizing the number,

"All right class I need to take this, keep on working in silence please," Aella walked out the room and answered her phone,

"What do you want?" She demanded,

"I have a case for you,"

"I cannot talk I'm in the middle of a lesson,"

"I need you to do this," Aella sighed,

"Give it to me,"

"They are the Ninjas, once they are destroyed our country is back in our hands." She waited for him to go on, but he never did,

"Very well, let us get it over and done with, I am tried of this."

"You you must strike before they do,"

"I will deal with it," Her dark brown eyes flashing with anger and desperation, She looked in the window and saw her students chatting away, it was rare to see her students smile but when she did, who was she to not let them have some fun after all they deserved any happiness they could get. She walked in,

"Right you all get an early minute, don't forget I want those essay's done by the end of the week, lollies for all who finish on time. now go home."  
Her students rushed out, there was only 15 minutes left, she grabbed her bag, and wiped of any evidence that showed she worked there. she trusted no one even her innocent students.

* * *

She drove home, unlocked her door, walked in and set aside all her folders, she went into her bedroom and removed the carpet and opened the entrance to her secret hideaway. The room was huge, she had all her weapons set up, her maps and computers, which tracked those she hunted. Her battle clothes and shoes she wore. She threw on her tight black pants and her black tank top, with her black boots. She grabbed her knifes and put them in a socket on her pants and tied up her long black hair in a ponytail. She took out her bright blue contacts she wore when teaching. She knew what she needed to do. Before slipping out of her home, she turned the TV on and left the little lamp on and sneaked out the back jumped the fence into a forest. She walk with confidence and power, her mind was calm she sat on the forest floor closing her eyes, she blocked all noise out. And then she saw it, the dark ones who would not rest until she was killed heading straight towards her.

Aella sprang to her feet setting up a quick trap using rope to trip her enemy, she climbed a tree waiting for them. Then she saw it, five Ninjas all in black, she knew who they were, they needed her out of the way so they could take over the, well in more common terms the business. They were fast and skillful so was she. She put the lighter on and threw it at the rope which she made sure had oil on it before leaving. It flew up in flame causing the five Ninjas to look around she jumped from the tree taking out the weakest two on her way down to the ground. She jumped over the fire the other three on her tail. However none would have predicted what happened next. Suddenly they were in a forest but it was not one any of them knew, it did not stop Aella from running. Aella was not one to run away but she knew she needed more time before she could kill the leader. She could not sense them chasing her but she did not stop until she was out of the forest. She had never seen this place before where was she? She kept on walking, she was not afraid.

She continued walking, when she felt someone watching her, she turned around weapons in her hand as an arrow flew past her, she went into a summersault and avoided the arrow. Someone grabbed her from behind but she was expecting this and flipped her body getting away from the men. She glared at them with a slight smirk on her face.

They looked shocked, but then shock went to anger, the man with the long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes asked,

"Who are you and where are you from?"

* * *

**This is just an idea I had. I am not sure where this will go. Please review and let me know if it sounds like something you will read if I go on! **


	2. Rangers and Elves

**If anyone is wondering why it looks like I reviewed my own story I didn't I left my laptop open and my friend wrote the review! Should never leave my laptop open!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" Repeated the blonde guy who was glaring daggers at the woman. The man with the dark hair slipped away to grab her from behind, but nothing he does go's unnoticed by Aella as she once again shows off her skills, by flipping in the air and landing in the middle of the two men. She gives one final smirk and disappears. The two men looked around confusedly wondering where she had gone and how she had escaped.

Aella was back in the forest watching the two men from the tree top, a normal human would not be smart enough to find her. They were not fast enough to stop her, in her eyes they were harmless people who dressed in a strange way. Striking blue eyes looked up at her from a distance. She gasped not daring to draw a breath, how did he know where she was hiding? She swang onto the lower branch and jumped of onto to forest floor, she whipped around and saw the guys running towards her, she could run faster. Her guard had been down for less than 3 minutes, just long enough for her enemy to strike. One came up behind her grabbing her shoulder and slamming her down on the ground. Twigs and leaves danced around her. A pain went down her spine; her endurance was strong so this did not affect the way she would fight. She cleared her mind of everything. She rolled out of the way as the leader went in for the kill. Quick knife movements were performed by all. Until an arrow sored through the air, all fighting came to an end as the Ninjas ran off swiftly and silently. Aella cursed and kept on walking, she knew they were following.

"Who were those people who tried to kill you?" Aella kept on walking, then suddenly stopped and turned around blocking the dark ones arm that was about to grab her, both looking at her in shock. She sighed,

"Who are you?" Aella asked in her strong commanding voice, they both looked at each other contemplating weather to tell her or not. There was a cry in the air, the blonde man turned to Aella then back to his friend, or so she assumed,

"Orc's," They both grabbed their weapons, Aella did the same. Unknown creatures ran towards the group, Aella had never seen anything like them before, but she did not linger on the thought as she sliced one orc it screamed and dropped to her feet, she flipped in the air avoiding the sword that was about to slice her from behind, and threw her knife which killed the villain. She looked around and saw both men fighting for their lives; they seemed to be pretty good with a sword. She watched them for a little longer to make sure they would be ok before running off into the unknown.

* * *

Nightfall came, all was dark and quite. Aella needed food and sleep. She took camp after looking around and using all her senses to make sure no one was around her. She fell into a light sleep, not wanting to be surprised. Her dark eyes flicked open she was welcomed by a sword at her throat. It was the men, how could she be so stupid to let her guard down even for a second, she thought. The man with the dark hair spoke,

"Who are you? This time no running, I will not hesitate to kill you,"

"Why should I tell you?" Aella snapped,

"Legolas, tie her hands," The blonde guy who she now knew as Legolas jumped down from the tree, grabbed her hands and tied them together. They pulled her up roughly,

"We cannot take the chance; you might be a spy," Legolas said with sorrow in his eyes,

"First mistake, showing your emotions. It is weakness; the enemy will use it against you." She said nothing else for the entire night as they hiked their way to some unfamiliar place.


	3. A helping hand

**Chapter 3-**

"**First mistake, showing your emotions. It is weakness; the enemy will use it against you."  
****She said nothing else for the entire night as they hiked their way to some unfamiliar place.**

* * *

After hours of hiking, they finally came to a halt.

"We shall rest here, from here we will head straight to Rivendell and there your fate will be answered." The dark man tied her up to a tree; they offered her food and water which she did not take.

"Come, you must eat something, you will starve,"

"Then that will be my fate," The dark man sighed walking away. She could hear them talking in a language she had not yet heard of. They both turned in for the night. She laughed to herself shaking her head at their foolishness; she had no doubt in her mind that she could escape with both of them now sleeping. She slowly and skilfully reached for her star weapons with her mouth and pulled her tied up hands as high as she could reach them, from there she moved her head around and she spit out the star, slicing the rope that tied her up. Aella walked away from the camp sight swiftly and quietly.

Back at the campsite Legolas sensed her escaping; he was surprised that she had managed to escape and to do it so quietly and swiftly. He choose to follow the young woman and bring her back, he had learned to like her and enjoyed watching her in action, the way she fought was strange to him but she seemed like she knew what she was doing. As an elf he easily caught up with her, but he did have to admit that he needed to use his sight and hearing to find her. She had paused, he would not jump in front of her, and he did not want her running again. He looked around and noticed they were not alone, she knew that. From the corner of his eye he saw her pull out some string; she was suddenly being attacked not by orc's but by the Ninjas. Legolas watched for a few seconds as she used the rope to defend herself. She had a fighting style; it was flip back flip forward roll to the left then go in for the kill. Or so Legolas thought, he soon joined the fight, only killing one before the rest retreated. She was slightly panting with a look of disgust on her face.

"Why did you come? I was ready for this fight; I did not ask nor need your help."

"My lady, you were outnumbered, I have seen your skills and have no doubt in my mind that you can protect yourself. Three against one I feared you would not make it out."

"You doubt my skills?"

"I do not doubt, I thought the extra hand would bring you some comfort, knowing you are not alone." Her dark brown eyes pierced into his crystal blue eyes.

"Alone I have been alone for a very long time, I do not ask for comfort or support. Why can you not let me go in peace? Why do you want me to be your hostage?" For a split second hurt could be seen in her eyes but she covered it well, she held no emotion in her voice,

"My companion and I travel alone, a woman suddenly appears in our group and refuses to answer our questions, she shows skills in way's which I have never seen before, we wished you would come but you ran. Our destination is Rivendell, house of Lord Elrond. I am asking you to join us; it is dangerous travelling alone, especially in these dark times." She said nothing for a long time, he almost gave up hope.

"Aella is the name; I know you as Legolas, who do you travel with?"

"Aragorn, Pleasure to meet you Lady Aella. Perhaps we can start again,"

"I have given you my name not my friendship, let us walk back to the camp, I would prefer it if you did not waste your time in tying me up for I will simply escape again." Legolas sighed taking the lead back to camp; at least it is a start he thought to himself.

* * *

**Thankyou to all those who have reviewed I am happy you are all enjoying the story so far, Review let me know if it gets confusing or what you would like to see happen! **


	4. Hike

**Ok I know this chapter took forever to put up and I am sorry, I will try to put up chapters quicker, I just have been busy, then I got sick and then I got distracted. **

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, I will take all ideas into consideration **

**Italics and Bold = Elvish speech. I find it pointless translating it into elvish and then having to put it in English also.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The trio spent the rest of the night hiking, deciding the sooner they reached Rivendell the better. They did not stop to rest, hoping to reach their destination by nightfall.

"Imladris home of Lord Elrond," announced Aragorn, he seemed to physically relax. Aella had to admit it was certainly unique.

"Rivendell set on the gorge of Bruinen. Well hidden from intrusions. Come," they walked down the slope, and were met by a group of Elves,

"Greetings friend of the Elves, you bring another back from your journey,"

"Aye, this lady goes by the name of Aella. We seek the council of Lord Elrond,"

"You may pass through our borders with caution; we do not trust strangers so easily, especially in this dark hour." Aragorn and Legolas nodded in respect.

"_**It is a fair hike, should we not offer food and water?"**_

"_**Aye,"**_

"Milady, for your health please accept our food and water before we depart."

"I will not take away your food or water even if it would make myself stronger."

"As a skilled healer I must insist, we go no further,"

"You will stand here until I eat something?"

"Aye," They stood in silence, staring each other down willing the other to back down.

"I will take the food and water, if I find myself somewhere that is not here because you poisoned me you will wish you were never born," She held the glaze her voice deadly and sleek, showing no hint of humour. Aragorn almost feared her, almost. He took his pack of and threw her his water container with some elvish bread. Aella looked closely at the bread,

"One bite will feed a grown man," She took a tiny bite and to her surprise she was no longer hungry, she took a sip of water. Aragorn raised his eyes at her; she took a few more sips before throwing it back and heading in the direction towards Imladris.

* * *

**I know it is short but I just wanted to throw out this chapter now before you all start wondering if I am still writing. I promise next chapter will be longer. **


	5. Rivendell

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, and those who have liked and are following my story **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Before I was a teacher I was a survivor. Before I was a survivor I was a fighter. Before I was a fighter I was a normal 12 year old girl. What should have been my high school years turned into my years of pure hell, horror and hopelessness. Some may say that is what high school is all about, but I would have rather gone through the hell of high school life, than hell itself. The flashbacks, the screams of children, the bodies, it all still haunted me in some way, but I had learnt not to let it consume me, however no one can control the nightmares that take a hold of oneself. It was one of my weaknesses. I had many weaknesses; I had no choice but to learn to hide them. If I were honest I would say I was scared, I had no idea who these people were, or why they dressed and talked the way they did. I had to find a way out of here, so I held my ground.

I could not help but feel something which I had not felt in years, safe, yes I felt at ease. Walking across the bridge a beautiful site came into view, waterfalls flowed off the cliff face, what an exquisite sound it made. I took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh tropical smell. Tranquility flowed through the very walls of this place. I felt like a fresh new person walking through the gardens, I could see myself relaxing under the big oak tree, a word which had not been used in my life for quite some time. A smile spread through my lips before I could stop it.

"No matter how many times I enter Rivendell I feel a sense of relief and calmness." I had to agree with Aragorn. I noticed both him and Legolas felt at peace as well.

"Come, Lord Elrond awaits our arrival," I had to wonder how he knew we had arrived, I did not ponder on this thought for long, as we entered what I assumed to be a meeting room. Aragorn knocked on the door at the far end of the room, and walked room was rather cosy, a huge sofa sat in front of a huge window overlooking the spectacular gardens.

"One can sit here and think for hours," Legolas had joined me,

"Is that so?"

"Something haunts you," I snapped my head in his direction,

"What do you mean?" He just looked at me, before looking out over the gardens. Was I like an open book, was I more emotional presented then I had originally thought?

"You are tough, yet distant; you hold a haunted expression in your eyes. Forgive me it is just an observation."

"Keep your observations to yourself next time, and then you will not need to ask for forgiveness." The back door opened. A tall man walked out, with hair like Legolas's but dark brown, he had sharp facial features, he was not a man to cross, however there was gentleness in his grey blue eyes.

"Lady Aella, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard much of your fighting skills, but not much about yourself, please join me in the next room where we can become better acquainted."

"Uhh, sure."  
I replied, only guessing that this was Lord Elrond I followed him into a larger room, which had a desk and chairs. This looked to be his study room, with piles of books and maps covering most of the room.

"I am Lord Elrond; Aragorn has talked to me of your travels with him. I can see there is more to your story much more. You are very young are you not?"

"Yes, I am 18 years old."

"One so young has seen much despair." Did he know? How would he I had said nothing about my past life,

"You wonder how I know this. I have the gift of foresight, I had seen you coming, and I saw enough to know you have past and present horrors, though I do not know everything."

"What do you know?" "I know that you had no choice but to learn how to survive. I can sense a great amount of good from you,"

"Oh,"

"I will do what I can to send you home again, if that is your wish."

"I guess so. I have been travelling with two men who don't seem to know about hygiene. Correction one does not seem to know about hygiene the other one seems to be always clean, is there anywhere I can clean and change?"

"Ah yes I am sorry I should have offered before we had our chat, I will have my daughter lead you to our guest rooms where you can wash, I will have some clothes brought in."

"Thank you," I followed him back out into the main room, Legolas and Aragorn had left, and I suddenly felt a little lost. A woman walks out, no words I had would justify her beauty, much like Rivendell. Her long black hair flowed down her back, her deep blue eyes pierced into mine.

"This is my daughter Arwen, you are in the best of care friend of the elves,"

"Aella it is a pleasure to meet you,"

"And you," She led me to a room. The details of the walls were outstanding. Not a leaf out of place, a huge bed sat in the middle of the room, this room was fit for a queen, not someone like me. But nonetheless I was secretly pleased to have such a lovely room.

"You will find the bath through that door, I will place a few dresses on your bed, ready for you when you come out. There is no hurry,"

"Thank you Arwen." I walked into the room and found a tub filled with hot water, I pulled my clothes of and sank into the warm water, letting my sore muscles soak. The scent was that of roses, the water did not seem to get cold, I felt like I was floating on a cloud.

* * *

Three dresses were on the bed, I decided to go with the lilac coloured dress. The dress was as light as a feather, it was a little looser then I am used to but it felt lovely to be in a dress again, it was something which I would have worn to a formal, it was long, with a little bit of glitter, simple but elegant. I walked to the door leading to the outside, and found Aragorn sitting on a bench.

"You look lovely; let me lead you to the dinner party," Party, what party?

"Thank you," He led me towards another part of Rivendell. I walked down the stairs that lead to a huge room, with many tables and a lot of people and of course I trip over my dress and fall right down the stairs hitting my head on the touch down. In my defence, I had never worn a long dress before. All eyes were on me, Aragorn was at my side in a flash, I tried to sit up but he held me down,

"Let me look at your head before you move," When he was satisfied he gave me the all clear, and gave me a hand up.

"If you start to feel dizzy come to me I am a healer." At what point had Aragorn started to trust me? At what point had I started to trust Aragorn and Legolas? I mean I did not completely trust them but we had grown a sort of mutual relationship, I think. This place really had taken away my guard. Was it so wrong that for the first time in 6 years I felt like I was the one being looked after?

"I will, but the dizziness I can handle the humiliation not so much,"

"Soon this incident will be forgotten as most men will get carried away with their drinks, I am sure you will find stories to threaten them with if they speak of your clumsiness."

* * *

**Longer chapter, yay! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know this is not an action packed chapter but all heroes need time to chill out! **

**Ok so usually when someone falls into middle earth they join in on the quest of the ring, but I'll let you chose, would you rather read the quest of the ring where Aella joins and in-between all that she also has to fight of her ninjas or, would you rather the ring has already been destroyed, but a new force is at bay (the ninjas have ran into some orcs and they plan revenge,) or would you rather this story stick to fighting of the ninjas only? Let me know! **


	6. Party

**Before the story starts just a quick little thank you for all your reviews and support, I really appreciate it please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As the party went on, Aragorn had been right my grand entrance had been forgotten, so had my patience's, it had been a very long time since I had been in a room packed with people (or should I say elves? In that case never) I stood up, and headed for the door feeling faint. Something caught my arm, I turned and saw Legolas smiling at me,

"Are you leaving Lady Aella?"

"Yes I need some air,"

"Do you care for company?"

"No, not this time," I felt a little bad at rejecting him, as his smile faulted a bit,

"Very well, I shall leave you with your thoughts; before you go I would like you to know that I think you look beautiful tonight," How does one reply to a comment like that? I smiled quickly, Slamming the door opened I flew out the room and took of down the stairs, through the halls, out the doors, and straight towards the waterfalls. I took a deep breath and jumped straight into the water. To my surprise it was not too cold, and not too warm it was perfect. I lay on my back letting the water swim around my body, the moon light sparkled on the water. I looked up at the stars and wondered what had I done to deserve to see such beauty too feel such comfort.

I ducked my head under the water as if trying to get rid of the demons that clawed at my heart and head. I worried for my young students, would they think I had been caught? They knew I would never give away the location of those who still remain in the world; however it would not stop them from feeling scared once again. I swam back towards the shore area. I climbed out, wishing I had taken of the dress and hoping I would not get into trouble for getting it wet. I headed back up the top, but sensing someone following me. A moment of silence and I began thinking maybe I had gone insane, in fact I think I had, I spent my teenage years fighting for survival, I'd been to hell and back I would not be surprised if I was going insane. I hear another noise from the bush; I quietly enter into my calm fighting mind. I climbed up the tree and saw a shadow in the bush, it was moving I got out my handy knife, once the shadow was under the tree I jumped, flying through the air silently; landing on the man's back taking him by surprise. I flipped backwards and brought him down with me, I turned him around, about to punch him out,

"Aragorn?"

"I should not have been following you, milady I saw you run off and was worried," I sighed, for someone who did not like me or trust me Aragorn sure seemed to have changed his mind rather fast. However after this little stunt I am sure he has once again changed his views on me, I jumped up to allow him room to stand up,

"I am fine; I just needed a breather, sorry for jumping on you," I said rather stiffly,

"Nay, do not worry yourself over this incident; it is good that you trust your instincts. I will show you to your room you will catch a cold," He replied equally stiffly, he took off and I followed,

"Sleep well," With that he walked away, for the first time I felt lonely. All my mental training I had worked so hard to gain had taken a vocation it had seemed. I had trained my mind and heart to not accept help, to trust no one, to fall in love, to become close or talk to no one. But here I was standing in the door way feeling infuriated that this man did not seem to like me. Perhaps I felt like this because in a way he did save my life, here I was in some unknown world with unusual beings. Sure he made sure I was unharmed but there was nothing more. I wanted these people to know how much I had suffered to know how much hurt I am feeling. I do not know why I wanted them to know perhaps I did trust them more than I thought, or maybe it was the look in Aragorn's eyes to know that he has also suffered, or maybe it was Legolas's trusting calming voice. However it also scared me how safe I felt. With these thoughts swarming in my mind I went and took a nice hot bath.

That night as I lay awake on the soft delicate bed I felt a pull at my heart and drifted into a restless sleep. Images of the hell I went through haunted my dreams that night. A vision of the ninjas teaming up with a man dressed in white, a ring, and disgusting creatures, my head on a stick, blood everywhere. I woke up screaming in a bed of sweat. I could not control the shaking that took over my body, or the tears that streamed down my face. It took a good 10 minutes to realise I was not alone, I put my head down in shame never had I shown such emotion in front of another person, I mentally beat myself up. A hand was placed under my chin and gently pushed my head up, so I was looking into Aragorn's eyes.

"Do not be ashamed for showing emotions, even the greatest warrior has fears. If you would like to talk to someone please do not hesitate to ask,"

"You do not understand,"

"I do understand you feel you must hide all emotions, worries and fears. You must hide away from people who care about you, to protect yourself from becoming hurt, you must fight for your freedom, however you must do it on your own as you could not bear to lose someone who you love. Am I close?"

"Please leave,"

"There is no shame in tears; there is no shame in asking for help."

"Please leave," I said trying not to sound as pathetic as I felt. I watched him leave; I fell to the floor in a heap trying to get a hold of myself. I took deep breaths not allowing any more tears fall from my eyes.

Hours later the sun came up but I did not leave my room; I needed a day to myself to get back into the right head space, the head space which took years of training hours of emotional breakage to build myself up. I had to be prepared to kill the ninjas who were after my flesh and blood, I had to be strong enough for when I finally got the chance to go back home. This place was slowly breaking me.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you are enjoying the story? Is Aella too emotional or not emotional enough? Please let me know if there is anything I can improve on or anything you would like to see happen. (do not worry she is still a badass female fighter ) **

**As for a romance between Legolas and Aella, it will be one sided, I have not decided if Aella will feel the same way yet, it will take time for her to feel comfortable. **


	7. Control

**Bold and Italics = Elvish**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Control that was the key once you had control over yourself nothing can stop you. However it is like trust once you lose it you can't get it back. Here I was in this new world only just realising how out of control things were getting, once the world around you loses control so do you. Here I was on the verge of a breakdown, even after a day of trying to get a hold of myself I felt worse of. What was happening? Why did I feel so small, so lost, so scared?

I went to bed hungry that night not wanting to leave, rejecting all offers of food. The dreams came back more vivid. First the invasion they came in the dead of night, I could not see their faces. The dream went to my escape, they were not humans, they did not rest, and they showed no mercy. I had to get away, what I did I did through fear not bravery I was a coward, when the chance came I grabbed it with both my hands I ran and ran weeks on end just running, and hiding, I did not stop that was until I found the man who changed me for the better. My dream went back to the man in white, a gold ring on his finger, the ground was a blood bath, mangled bodies everywhere the dream showed Aragorn begging for peace.

I woke up screaming on the floor, someone was trying to say something but I could not make out the words, and I blacked out once again.

Morning came and so did a massive headache.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I jumped slightly and found Aragorn sitting next to my bed,

"Fine, why should I not be?" He looked at me

"Do you not remember anything from last night?"

"No,"

"You were screaming in your sleep, I was not fast enough to catch you, you fell and hit your head on the floor, drink this it will reduce your headache. Do you know what you were dreaming about?" He asked handing me a cup of warm water; I smelt it before taking a small sip. It tasted like mint,

"I remember parts of the dream," I took another sip, and thought back to my dream,

"They kidnapped us, I escaped, I saw a man in white, he was holding a gold ring, I looked down at my feet it was a blood bath, mangled bodies everywhere. That's all I remember," I finished the tea feeling much better,

"How are you with a sword?" I raised my eyes at him; he smiled presenting me with a sword,

"How about some practice after lunch?"

"Sure sounds like a plan,"

"I will come and find you after lunch then,"

The morning went by fast I pulled on the light brown leggings and the top that went with it. I tied my long hair up in a high pony tail and headed in the general direction of the hall were meals were eaten. I was lucky to find the elves heading towards the hall so I followed them. I searched for anyone who may have looked familiar no such luck so I just sat down anywhere. A plate of fruit and bread was placed in front of me, it sounds simple but to me it was a treat, the fruit looked so fresh.

"May I join you milady?" Without even needing to look up I knew it was Legolas,

"On one condition, you start using my name and drop the milady,"

"Very well Aella," He said while sitting down,

"I see you are enjoying the fruit,"

"Yes it is sweet and delicious,"

"Aragorn has told me he will train you to use a sword, would you also like to learn how to use a bow?"

"Sure, might as well, will he train me in bow as well or someone else?"

"Aragorn has asked if I would train you to use a bow,"

"Oh,"

"Unless you would like another to train you, there are many here who know how to use a bow,"

"Oh no it's fine, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning, does this suit you?"

"Yes it does." He flashed me a smile, I was saved from having to react by Aragorn,

"Aella are you ready?"

"Yes, bye Legolas," Aragorn led me to a secluded garden,

"I have seen you fight with your hands, let us see how you are with a sword, the sword I have given you is for you to borrow. Before you pick it up, get into your fighting stance," I bent my knees as if I were about to strike,

"Very good, now pick up the sword," He spent awhile adjusting my grip,

"Now go into fighting stance with the sword," This time he circled me, once in front of me again he put his hand on my shoulders and pushed down my feet wobbled,

"Bring your feet a little closer, and bend at the knees," I did as he said this time I did not wobble,

"Good," He turned around quickly and striked using his own sword. I had a feeling he would do this, fighting with a sword was not much different than fighting with hands and legs. However the movement's did not all come naturally,

"Your natural reaction is good, but there is much that can be improved, let us try again," We spent the afternoon practicing, it felt good to be physical again, and it helped drive away my uncertainty for the time.

My first lesson with Legolas was not as successful as my lesson with Aragorn. I think I may have just found my next weakness. Although I could handle the bow with ease, it was a lot harder than the throwing stars. My aim was of; the arrows did not want to go into the target. After three weeks I had started to mentally give up. I did not understand, fighting had come easy to me, using the bow was just another fighting technique, I lived through war and yet for some reason I could not grasp this skill.

"Lady Aella, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you," I followed the elf to Lord Elrond,

"Lady Aella, please take a seat in my study, I will be with you soon," I walked into the room he was pointing at and found Aragorn and Legolas standing in the corner talking, I sat down in the chair and waited. They looked over at me and smiled, as Lord Elrond walked in,

"How are you finding your stay Lady Aella,"

"Pleasant sir, thank you,"

"I want to talk to you about your dream you had, you say you saw a white man with a gold ring."

"Yes, that is all I remember,"

"Then it is true, the ring has been found, Aragorn _**I have had word from Gandalf I did not believe it, I believe Aella has seen what could happen, you must travel to Bree a Hobbit is in danger, Aella should go with you, gain her trust. She will be able to help."  
**_I could not understand what they were saying; they turned to me debating something

"You will ride with Aragorn to Bree, I believe you will be of some help." A little unsure of what was going on I just nodded my head,

"Great, you will leave after lunch, can you ride?" As in a horse? In that case no, I couldn't even drive,

"Uh no,"

"Aragorn will bear you, it is a six day journey, and I will have one of my elves prepare you both. Lunch should be ready now, Legolas stay behind I have word from your father.

"Come Aella, it will be a long ride."

* * *

**Please Review, hope you are enjoying the story! **


	8. Danger

**Guest: I am so happy you are enjoying the story **

**kaylaswift2815 (Guest: Yes I got your review, no I do not know why it is not showing up sometimes reviews from those who are not logged in take a while to come up) Thankyou I am happy you like my story, I hope you keep on reading. **

**waterflower63****: Thank you your comments are lovely. I know I would fall in love with the Hobbits **

**darkness: Sorry about the shorter chapters but yes I have started to write longer chapters. I don't want everyone thinking Aella is perfect because she's not, there will be more flaws to come. She will open up in good time. And thankyou I love the reviews I get and is grateful for them **

**Dreamland758****: yay new reviewer and your first story you have read yay feels special! Glade your enjoying the story. Yes I also wish after one bite of food would fill me up!**

**Rangerchild****: We are getting closer to the Hobbits yes. Hmm will just have to wait and see, **

**Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed in previous chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I sat behind Aragorn, holding on tightly as the horse galloped off, no words were spoken; we rode all day and all night.

"We will rest here for the afternoon," Announced Aragorn, and I had to wonder where here was exactly, I hopped down feeling sore and stiff from the long ride. My legs fell under my balance, Aragorn managed to catch me before I fell to the ground,

"Thanks," He just nodded his head and started to unpack the bag, he threw me some water, remembering the last time he offered me food and water I had been hesitant, this time not so much as I drowned the bottle, the icy water hitting my tongue.

"Aragorn…"

"Out in the wild I am Strider, remember it and use it." Now I was confused, there were times where I thought we got along like a teacher would his student other times it seemed he just down right hated me. And what was going on why were we here?

"Strider, where are we going?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at me,

"We are going to Bree where we will meet a Hobbit. I will explain it in more detail once we are safe."

"Are we in danger?"

"Yes,"

"Will you not explain?"

"No, not yet."

"Will you tell me what a Hobbit is?" He sighed,

"A hobbit is friendly in nature, they know nothing of the outside world, and they look to be children in our eyes. I am sure once you meet this Hobbit he will be happy to talk to you about their way of life," I still had a million questions but I felt un-easy.

"We are being watched aren't we?"

"Yes, we need to be careful, come we must make haste," He quickly pulled me up onto the horse who I now knew him as Ashfield, and we rode away. That night we stopped I was not keen on the idea; I could feel something close by,

"Should we not keep on going?"

"Nay Ashfield needs to recover, and the rest will do us both good, do not fear whatever hunts us wont attack, it is not us they are after,"

"Wait they're after the Hobbit?"

"Aye,"

"We're leading them to him though,"

"Aye, they already know where he is,"

"So why don't they go after him?"

"The Dark Riders, that is one name they are called. They are waiting,"

"For what?"

"For the right time, rest now," Stubborn ranger I thought as I settled into a light slumber.

"**AELLA,** wake up **NOW!**" I jumped up my warrior self-coming to life. Aragorn was fighting, fighting my demons.

**"NO," **I screamed, this was one of the reasons why making friends was bad. If anything happened to Aragorn because of me I would never be able to forgive my-self.

I ran towards Aragorn and jumped on the shoulders of the blood thirsty ninja. Snapping his head would be easy and that was what I had intended to do however the other two slammed into my back pushing me over the ninjas shoulders the other one was waiting for me to fall as he kicked me down to the ground, I was blinded by pain the taste of blood flooded my mouth, I had experience in fighting blind so this would not stop me. I kicked my legs up and jumped to my feet getting into the fighting stance which Aragorn had showed me, I closed my eyes anticipating the next move, they started to move around me, they were playing with me telling me there was no way out. I snatched my eyes open and quickly I grabbed the long knives I attached to my leg, holding them steady, in one hand while my other hand hid the star weapon. The first one came at me, his eyes were hungry, I could see the emotions running through them, I leap backwards, the second one does the same, I knew they were trying to block me I had to think fast. As the third one comes I start to jump in the air and kicked him flipping backwards and out of the circle they had started too created. They had the advantage of speed; I threw one of the stars hitting one in the leg, one down two to go. This was not about killing but to get out of this place and reach Bree as fast as possible. The other two ran towards me as they jumped and flipped to avoid the stars, I quickly scouted the grounds and saw him fighting of orcs, great just what we needed. Ok focus now, I breathed deeply and saw what they were planning, one was going for my front the other would sneak around to my back. I quickly threw the knives towards both ninjas one going straight in front the other going off to my right, and then nothing. They had gone, as fast as the speed of light, I saw them cover in the shadows of the trees, and the orc's had also backed off. Were they trying to slow us down? If that were the case they had failed.

Aragorn was by my side and pulling me up on Ashfield, it was a race we had no time to spare. We were both injured but we had no choice but to ignore it, blood dripped out of my mouth and I would suffer from bruising but nothing I could not handle. I did not know why they were after the Hobbit but I knew this Hobbit would be in danger, especially if the Ninjas had now teamed up with those orc's.

* * *

**Ok so I am not the best at writing the fight scene, so if any of you know what I could improve on how I can improve or give me examples please, please do so it is a weakness of mine. And let me know if you like it or not. **

**So Please review I did find it hard to write the fighting scene.**


	9. Bree

**Love: Thankyou yes I will change the mistake. You will just have to wait and see she might fall for him or she might not. I love the Hobbits as well haha! **

**Rangerchild: yes action chapter I thought it was about time some action started up again. I will take your advice!**

**Badass female: I am super happy you like this story! that is a great idea, and I'm going to be mean and say, you will have to wait and see I know i'm evil but I will try and write faster. **

**Dreamland758: Thanks that means a lot. I will try your idea next time **

**Thankyou Everyone who are reviewing it helps me with ideas and to improve so keep up the good work (smiles I have reached the 50 review mark YAYAYA! and all nice and helpful reviews, does happy dance keep reviewing it makes me happy!) **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After a long painful ride we make it too Bree, "We will be safe here for a day or two, we were not followed I will heal you and explain everything once we are inside."

"I do not need to be healed I am not injured, I want to know what is going on,"

"And you will," We walked into the pub; men were everywhere not a woman in sight, men laughing, men drinking, men eating, all types of men. It was a little unusual,

"We need a room," Aragorn said to the man behind the bar, he was a large man with a long beard. They talked a little longer. Aragorn guided me to a room, and forced me down on the bed,

"Hey you know you're injured to,"

"Nay I am not; it is your blood on me you are seeing. If you consent it I will rub this cream on your ribs they are not broken thankfully," How did he know where I got injured?

"Ok," He nodded,

"I would also like to make sure you are not injured anywhere else,"

"Ok," His gentle now clean hands worked swiftly checking my legs, arms and making sure everything was in place, he lifted up my top and rubbed some sort of cream onto my ribs,

"I will make some tea that will help clean and sooth your mouth, while you go and wash yourself," It was a nice relief to be sitting in front of a fire drinking warm tea, to me this was the perfect time for stories,

"Will you tell me what is going on now?" Agaorn placed his tea on the table and sighed,

"There have been rumors, that the one ring has been found. Gandalf has sent word to Rivendell that a Hobbit is baring this ring and is in grave danger."

"A ring?"

"Yes, I will start from the beginning." **(AN – I will not write out the whole history of the ring as I will assume most of you know the story.)**

I felt a chill down my spine after Aragorn had told me the story, I did not think I would be able to handle another war.

"Now will you tell me your story?"

"My story?"

"Aye, it is not every day you meet a lady who is being hunted. Who are they and what do they want?" I sighed knowing the questions would be coming,

"It is a long story, one which I do not feel ready to talk about."

"When you are ready I will listen,"

"Where do I stand?" I needed to know,

"What do you mean?"

"I get the impression that you are forced to like me, that you do not willingly like me. I will admit it has been a long time since I have had a friend and I…"

Aragorn sat in front of me and met my eyes, "And you what?"

"And I, I don't know what to do."

"Well you seem to be doing something right, I do not hate you. I am confused about you but I do not hate you." Then he did something which I never dreamed would ever happen to me again, he opened his arms and pulled me into a hug. It was an odd feeling at first but after a while it felt nice. I cursed myself for being so weak as I felt tears in my eyes.

"You should get some sleep I am expecting the Hobbit to show up tomorrow night." I closed my eyes and fell back into the nightmares.

* * *

_**It was dark, and cold, so cold I could hardly breathe I heard screams, I smelt blood. Someone grabbed me roughly and shoved me outside my bare feet now covered in blood. I let the tears swallow my face, I saw them all in black ordering people around, a large man sitting on top of a roof screamed out **_

"_**IF YOU RESIST YOU WILL BE KILLED," **_

_**There were so many people so many scared people, I ducked and fell to the ground, I was a coward I was too scared to stay and see what would happen. I saw a body and moved towards it and hid under the jacket. I stayed there until the streets were silent. A man moved swiftly through the night, picking up the jacket with the girl inside,**_

"_**Shh I will protect you,"**_

"_**Whats going on?"**_

"_**Shh,"**_

_**I looked down and saw it was my father's jacket it had a stain on the sleeve, I tried to scream but was unable to.**_

* * *

"Aella, come on it was just a dream." I opened my eyes I felt soft warm arms holding onto me

"Our...Our country had been invaded, no escape, it was a war zone. My father had saved me," I silently cried in the rangers strong comforting arms,

"Th...the worst thing was, I could never admit of being afraid, it was weakness, no comfort no nothing, the people who had escaped took refugee in the bush, one of them was a master in the art of fighting, he set up a school and trained us using hit and run tactics."

"You are not alone young one, I am here now you do not need to fight these demons on your own," His voice only held love and comfort, I melted further into his comfort, and went into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**What did you think about how Aragorn treated Aella after her dream? Make my day and review please!**


	10. Hobbits

**Rangerchild****: Thanks I thought a little bonding was in order!**

**Tye: Thanks! **

**Badass female: The girl in fast and furious I have seen a few of them ages ago and loved them. I'm guessing you enjoyed fast and furious also? Yes I think Aella is something like****Michelle Rodriguez, (Although I did not use her for my inspiration,) No Aragorn and Aella are defiantly not related or are they hmmm?**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Oh how I wish I could slither out of life, quietly and effortlessly. What is it about life that has everyone clinging onto it so tightly? What is it we live for? How many people is it ok to kill, to keep myself alive? In the end we are all going to die, ok well maybe not the elves. What do we fight for? Why do we fight if we only allow ourselves to smile for a second? Is it worth all the pain and suffering? Am I selfish for wanting a way out? It would be easy to pull out that shiny knife and end all the pain, far too easy, what was stopping me? Was it the man who held me all night reassuring me I was no longer alone? Maybe I was scared to die, or maybe I felt I had to finish of my task.

I did not want to wake up but I knew I had no choice but to keep on moving even if it meant more pain, more tears, and more anger. I was alone waiting for Aragorn to find the Hobbit. I remember my mother trying to wake me up, to make me see that life is beautiful, that I was safe. How wrong she had been, and she had paid a terrible price for it, we all had. Her last words to me were, well to be honest I have forgotten and that made me mad. Seconds later I was being dragged out side, I was told not to look down, so what did I do I looked down, bodies and blood, I remember stepping on a little girl, her face full of terror and hate as if she knew who they were. To me it did not matter who they were all that mattered was the fact that they were here and taking over our country for reasons I did not understand. I was one of the lucky ones who was found before being forced into the camp area, he was so kind to me he carried me off as if I weighed nothing more than a small delicate flower. He hid me in his arms, as he ran away, "Shh young girl I will teach you to fight these monsters, you will have your revenge," and so it began. The training was intense there were five of us, we learnt how to live off the land, how to camp, how to hide, and how to kill. It took a year and that may not seem like a long time to learn how to survive, but it is amazing what one can learn when in fear of their lives. I soaked up every little bit of information as if it were a sponge. A year later I was out in the streets fighting for survival using hit and run tactics. It was scarier out in the real world than in our small class. I got my revenge each time I killed, I smiled, I played with them the way they were playing with our country,

"You can't stop me, do not fight me, I am out for revenge," I would whisper in their ear, I would never say the same thing twice, then the kill, oh how sweet it was to see the blood of the enemy spilling out on the same ground they had also killed. This went on for four long years. Until a dramatic change happened, someone from the outside world had decided to help us they sent in troops to save us, I do not know why they only chose now but it did not matter, another year went by and we were making progress, we had managed to get the children out of their prison, that is a tale in it-self. At that point I had been told to let someone else take charge, the Army told me to make up a school to help the children. That is how I became a teacher at 18, but the war was still happening, the children were depressed, scared and just wanted their parents. We had taken back a small part of town, where we could somewhat safely live, T.V's had been restored (it was all depressing).

The door swang open making me jump up, Aragorn threw a small person in the room,

"What do you want from me?" He asked softly,

"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry,"

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed, I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." So this was a Hobbit, he looked like one of my younger students, scared, frightened and alone. The door barged opened and three more ran in frightened for their friend no doubt. Suddenly all eyes were on me,

"I'm Aella."

"Are you an elf?" asked the blonde haired Hobbit,

"No, I'm not,"

"I'm Sam, this is…"

"We will talk later, for now we must move out, this place is crawling with Ringwraiths," He turned to the first Hobbit he had brought in with him,

"They will never stop hunting you," A screech could be heard in the dead of night, haunting and cold blooded it sounded like a banshee.

"What are they?" One of the Hobbit's asked Aragorn,

"They were once men, great kings of men, they were deceived by Sauron, and blinded by their greed they took the rings, they are now slaves, neither dead nor alive, they are drawn to the power of the ring."

That day the sun came up but it was still dark, dark in my eyes as we left Bree and headed back to Rivendell.

"Well since we'll be travelling together I should tell you my name, I am Pippin, and this is Merry and Frodo my cousin and Sam."

I smiled at Pippin, as he talked happily about Hobbiton and their love of food.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. Black Riders

**Badass female: I have not seen it no, perhaps that's a little holiday project for me, what do you think? (First I will finish this story and I'll think about a cross over once watched the movies) **

**Hot mama: I did not really use anyone in particular, I used a mixture of movies and books to create Aella **

**Rangerchild****: I love the Hobbits they are super cute..**

**waterflower63****: Am I scared to die, um no not really I don't really think about it much. **

**I am also sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

We walked all day not bothering to stop for food, eat on the run was the motto at this point in life. I kept to myself trying not to form a bigger bond with these people, I knew what would happen. Logically thinking if I eliminated my enemy, would that mean a free pass home? It was worth a try right?

"We shall rest here tonight," I looked up and saw a boulder cave. And headed up, it would provide good cover, Frodo soon fell into an uneasy slumber. Aragorn had gone to "look around" I was stuck babysitting not that that was a bad thing I was pretty good with children not great but these were not children they were only the size of children, and acted like children.

"So Aella how do you know Strider?" Sam and Pippin looked up from what they were doing,

"Well," unsure of how to answer I decided I should alter the story a little bit, "Well I met him in my travels and he helped me out, we became um sort of like travel buddies."

"Ahh, that explains a lot!" Pippin declared his sweet innocent face looking up at me. The other two raised their eyes at the younger Hobbit.

"It explains nothing Pip," Merry stated, "Sure it does, we now know why Aella is with Strider,"

"No we don't she clearly stated that she met him in her travels, but why did she stay with him, and why is she with us now?"

"Firstly you can ask me yourself I am right here. Secondly it is none of your concern all you need to know is that I am known to Strider and I am no threat to you." Perhaps I should have been nicer; however like I said before keep your distance from relationships. I had steadily backed my -self away from Aragorn I did not need four little Hobbits crawling into my heart. They fell silent going about their work, before I could stop them a fire had started, a deadly blood chilling cry haunted the night sky. Frodo bolted up as another cry pierced the sky,

"Run," The Hobbits ran up the stairs to the top I followed behind pulling out my sword in the process. I could see the Hobbits shaking out of their wits, I sighed they should not have to be this scared they should be back in Hobbiton sitting by their fire place with a cup of tea and a good book. I closed my eyes taking in deep calming breaths, my mind eye seeing not only the black riders but also my enemy. I counted 5 black riders and 6 Ninjas wait, pause, there's 6 how is that possible where had they all come from? I could linger on that thought later, for now it was 11 against 5 or should I say 1 and a half Sam seemed to have gotten himself together but the others had not, I couldn't blame them though, they had only even known warmth and comfort. I started to fight off the Ninjas apparently they like me have changed their fighting style, which was good we were both weaker in the area of sword fighting no matter we would fight to death. Things soon got nasty a high pitch scream filled the air, I turned my back on my enemy and saw Sam sobbing next to Frodo I turned back and saw a psychotic smile on the Ninja he had the upper hand, I quickly ducked missing his strike my inches my heart beating rapidly as I bounced back up sparing with both Ninjas and Dark riders, it was not an easy thing as swords were flying in every direction. I ran backwards towards the Hobbits adding a cartwheel in the middle as a sword came flying towards me. If Aragorn did not show up fast we were all dead, I ditched the sword and went into physical fighting much better, I threw a few punches before landing heavily on the hard cold unforgiving ground, A shout was heard In the corner of my eye I saw fire, I sat up coughing up a bit of blood. Before crawling my way to Frodo,

"Oh Frodo I am so sorry," A larger hand fell on my shoulder I winced in pain,

"We must hurry if we are to save him. Aella can you walk?" all thoughts of leaving the group left me as I knew they would need my help to save Frodo I nodded, and Aragorn carefully lifted Frodo into his arms.

* * *

Two days passed with only little rest Frodo was getting worse, on the third day of running, Aragorn sat Frodo down I held him close trying to comfort him, Sam and Aragorn went to look for a plant which could supposedly help slow the poison down. Pippin was crying and Merry was trying to offer comfort,

"Frodo is strong," I told the hobbits, I heard someone approach, she bent down and started talking in the same beautiful language,

"She's an elf." Merry said,

"He's not going to last,"

"Arwen, save him." She nodded at me Aragorn and Arwen had a moment chat before pulling Frodo up on the horse, Arwen galloped off,

"Do not fear Sam, Frodo is in safe hands,"

"Aella is right, rest tonight we will continue at first light," I sat down waiting for the Hobbits to fall asleep, Aragorn sat next to me. "You should rest too,"

We continued at first light Sam eager to get to Rivendell. That was when I started to lag behind, I did it in a way which Aragorn would not be able to notice, by the end of the day I had completely lost them. They would not bother coming back to find me they had more pressing matters at hand. I sighed, and started walking and thinking about a way home, not that there was much for me back at home but it was home after all.

"Running away will not solve anything, you do know that right?" startled I looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one, maybe it was my subconscious, I head a light magical laugh, and looked around once again,

"I know who you are Lady Aella, I know of your past, I know your fears. I also know that running away from your fears will only make you more fearful. I am Lady Galadriel, you said no one would bother trying to find you, I must inform you how very wrong you are."

It is official I am insane.

* * *

**Please Review **


	12. Voices

**Killer****4853****- I am happy you are enjoying the story so far! **

**Love – I will write more with the Hobbits in the next chapter **

**Rangerchild****- Thanks for the review**

**Badass female- Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Aella climbed a tree taking in the stunning view the slight warm breeze which brushed against her skin, her long black hair danced in the wind with the sound of birds happily singing away. It was a perfect peaceful moment, if Aella had been home before the war she would have happily started singing along with the birds (even though she had received the worst singer award in year 6) some might think that is harsh but she was proud to have gotten an award and it was all in good humor we cannot all be musically talented she mused. The afternoon wore on as Aella contemplated what to do in this unique situation,

"Go back to Rivendell, you are needed there," startled she fell out the tree landing not too softly in a heap on the ground, ok something odd was happening Aella quickly turned to make sure no one heard her and shook herself off and kept on walking. A few hours past and the young girl came across a fire, ducking out of view she sat, watched and waited to figure out her next plan of action. She caught a few words,

"We will reach Rivendell early afternoon if we leave in the morning." The older looking man informed to the younger man, who nodded. Not wanting to disturb them Aella silently slithered back in the shadows of the trees. She would rest here for the night and wait for the two men to pass her by in the morning that way she could carry on without them noticing her. Or she could sneak past them when they fell asleep. After spending time with Aragorn she knew one would most likely stay up and keep watch, although she trusted her skills she did not fancy being discovered if she accidently made a noise. Both men had fallen silent; wait where was the other man? Her blood ran cold feeling something behind her thinking it was the other man she turned around and was faced with a great big beast and an Orc who was riding it gave her an evil grin and cried out as he went to strike.

"NOO!" cried one of the men as Aella fought with the beast, an arrow flew past her ear and right in the heart of the Orc. Aella did not turn as she brought her knives down hard on the beasts head it staggered forward and howled as it fell down. Aella jumped back and started to run but the other man came out and grabbed her.

"Who are you? What is a Lady such as yourself doing out here in the middle of the woods with no protection?" Aella nearly laughed at him, he had no idea who or what she could do. They reminded her of Aragorn and decided she would rather not be tied up again she answered,

"Please let me pass I have no intention on staying here," the two men looked at each other wondering what to do,

"Please my Lady, I am Boromir son of Denethor and this is my brother Faramir, we would like it if you would travel with us to Rivendell."

"Please I do not require your help, but I thank you for the offer." Aella walked away wondering if they would follow she hoped they didn't for their own safety it was clear to her they could protect themselves but they would not be able to against her demons, she did not want to invite her demons into someone else's life.

"Go back with them you are needed back in Rivendell, they are friends not foes trust they will not look down on you if you accept their help," Ok I am insane thought Aella, "You are not insane you will not endanger them further if you follow them trust me." A vision flashed through her mind, it was Aragorn defeating her demons. She somehow felt comforted in seeing that happen but unsure if her mind was playing tricks, she did miss Aragorn and the Hobbits and Rivendell was sort of like a safe haven, sort of like Swaziland in WW2.

"I'm Aella," she announced turning around,

"Well Lady Aella it is our pleasure, we should move away from here in case there are more of those beasts lurking around," they walked for a few hours before stopping,

"You should get some rest I will keep watch," Boromir said to both Aella and Faramir. The rest of the night passed without a sound and soon Boromir was waking her up.

"Lady Aella, I am eager to know why you were out by yourself in these dark times." Faramir asked, smiling slightly at her,

"It is a long story one which I do not feel like going over again right now perhaps you will find out later, but you should know I can look after myself, I am a warrior, a fighter and a survivor. I have lived through a lot of hardship and I am not new to the world of violence." Faramir looked startled at her response and questions flooded his mind but he kept quiet knowing the conversation was over and decided to change the topic.

"Where are you from?" She looked up at him his voice gentle, "That is also a long story and I am not sure I should tell you right now. Enough about me, what about you?" Still slightly confused by this young Lady he answered her question,

"I am from the land of Gondor, the white city. It shimmers whitely in the sun, standing tall and proud against Mount Mindolluin. The view itself is breathtaking from there, across the Pelennor, to the River Anduin, Osgiliath. All who venture there all agree on one thing, the city is strong, peaceful and holds power for the free people of Middle Earth." Aella looked up and saw both men gleam with pride,

"You must love your home to speak of it so fondly," she stated, "It is also the people we love not just the buildings and the views," Aella nodded in understanding. Early afternoon came and so did Rivendell. A dozen of Elves swarmed in making sure Aella was not hurt, and rushed her and her new friends towards Lord Elrond's office. After a few minutes Aragorn came in and embraced Aella in a hug after making sure she was not hurt he grabbed her not so gently by the arm and pulled her into the office followed by Boromir and Faramir who both looked uncomfortable.

"Why did you run of? Do you know how worried we have been? What if something bad had happened?" Aragorn asked sternly. "You have nothing to say for yourself? You may know how to protect yourself but you do not know your way around? We sent out scouting troops to find you, and the Hobbits, they blame themselves for your absents. You are lucky Boromir and Faramir were around to help you find your way back. Now I suggest you go and find the Hobbits and tell them that you are safe. Once you have done that I want you in your room we will talk more about this tomorrow". Aella nodded her head feeling like a young school girl getting caught for skipping class and sadly left feeling guilty at making everyone worry. She walked back outside not knowing where she would find the Hobbits not paying much attention to her surroundings and running into someone. "Sorry," She started and looked up to see Legolas looking down on her,

"Are you sorry for running into me? Or are you sorry for running away?" Aella slightly blushed, "Both," she answered not looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I see, why did you run away?" She sighed not wanting to talk about this right now, "I need to find Merry and the other Hobbits do you know where I can find them?"

"Aye I do, and remember if you ever need to talk I will listen." He said as he led her towards the Hobbits.


	13. Worried

**waterflower63****: I think I would get an award like that also **

**Badass female**** : I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think about Aragorn's reaction.**

**Rangerchild**** : He has! She did need someone to help her along **

**Dreamland758****: I loved writing chapter 10! And I shall change that thanks..**

**Darkness**** : I am super happy you love the story! You have to remember that her goal is to take back her own country that is a big ask for an 18 yr old and everything she has seen and done has shaped her and she has been alone for the most part so laughing and having a good time will seem a little odd to her. **

**Love: I'm happy you like the story**

**Chipmunks: I am happy that you like this story and hope you continue reading. Yes I might do that I have written some parts in No ones POV. Thanks I think I'm all right at describing things.**

**Flowerpower43**** : happy you are reading and enjoying the story. I will try and do a better job at describing feelings.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**Aragorn POV**

I ran ahead of the three remaining Hobbits knowing that Aella would rush them forward if need be, I was focused on getting to Rivendell without any more incidents that I had not noticed Aella slip quietly away.

"Mr Strider, I think we need to slow down and wait for Lady Aella," I looked back over my shoulder and noticed she had gone, I cursed silently knowing in my heart that I had to go back and follow her tracks but also knowing I needed to get the Hobbits to safety. I took a deep breath,

"Master Sam I believe we will meet up with Aella at a later date. Do not fear for her she is a skilled ranger she knows of the dangers." Sam nodded but looked unconvinced and asked, "She left because of us didn't she?" They kept walking. I stopped them bending down looking into each of their worried frightened eyes,

"I do not know why she left; when she comes back I am sure she will enlighten us with her reasons." I sighed and kept on running towards my childhood home, trying to convince myself that Aella would be safe; if anything happened to the girl I would never forgive myself I thought as a tear trickled down my face. I brushed it away angrily hating myself for not going after her. The rest of the day went past in a blur; the sun had just completed its circuit for the day, and had now been replaced by countless stars, which glittered down on the waterfalls. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen by the mortal eye, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light from the blanket of stars. I led the Hobbits towards the room of healing and introducing them to Lord Elrond. Soon they were settled next to Frodo in the large soft bed with a fire blazing and plates of warm food in their laps Frodo sleeping peacefully.

"Estel your heart is troubled," I pulled away from Lord Elrond and walked outside once again under the black velvet sky full of stars glistening in the sky and let out my frustration on a rock by throwing it. I paced back and forth and came to a decision,

"Ada I have to go back and follow Aella's tracks she slipped away from me," I told him, my voice and heart full of shame,

"My son, I believe Lady Aella will be safe, I will not tell you not to worry, but I do tell you to let her find her own way back to us. You have nothing to be ashamed off. Now off with you, you have travelled far and need rest." I walked back towards the bridge where Arwen and I first met, wiping away tears of anger once again and wondering why she decided to run away again. I played the last few days back in my head trying to find something wrong in which Aella felt the need to leave. I stopped mid thought seeing a tall slim figure I smiled as the stars reflected of her black velvet hair her grey eyes flickered in my direction as I walked into my dream which was now my reality, her soft hand brushed against my face,

"She will return to us, as you will return to your people one day," her voice whispered in my ear her soft lips catching mine as I looked into her eyes I saw her undying love reflect into my heart.

"Still you worry for the young one; it may comfort your heart to know that I have asked Legolas to follow her." I let my hand fall from her face,

"When did you ask? Why did he not wait for me?" I asked with a relief sigh,

"I saw you return without Lady Aella, I informed Legolas he also worried for her safety, he insisted to go alone and said that you would need rest. Sleep now in peace." I walked hand in hand with Arwen my fear and worry for the girl had turned into relief I knew Legolas would be able to easily find her and keep her safe, then the anger and confusion came. I fell into an uneasy sleep.

The morning went by swiftly once again I had three guilty Hobbits to deal with, Frodo was still in a deep healing sleep.

"Aragorn," I looked up from a book I was attempting to read to see once of the younger elf, I raised my eye's in question,

"Lady Aella has returned with two men," I followed the young elf wondering who the two men were and hoping beyond hope she was ok, I sped up and before stopping my-self I embraced the girl and checked her over making sure she was not hurt. Tears of relief spilled over my eyes. I had worried for this girl all night, just like a father would over his daughter, is that what I had become? A father, to this fatherless girl. Anger spread through me faster than a horse owned by horse lords. I pulled her back still looking her straight in the eye and started the volley of questions. As I asked I saw her guilt flooding her face, she could not look me in the eye and she said nothing about the fact that I had ordered her to her room. I watched as she left,

"You are the one she looks up to now, you are all she has." Stated Arwen as she left me to my thoughts.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think of how Aragorn reacted!**


	14. Safe and Sound

**Chapter 14 **

His bright blue eyes bore into my guilty brown eyes,

"Sorry," after talking well more like listening to Aragorn I went in search for the Hobbits. It had been a long time since I had been told off I never had to worry about anyone and their feelings during the war.

"Are you sorry for running into me? Or are you sorry for running away?" I felt my- self slightly blushed, "Both," I answered not looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I see, why did you run away?" I sighed not wanting to talk about this right now, "I need to find Merry and the other Hobbits do you know where I can find them?"

"Aye I do, and remember if you ever need to talk I will listen." He said as he led me towards the Hobbits. "They are through the door, I will wait for you here and take you to your room."

"I do not need you to take me back to my room," I snapped feeling annoyed as I pushed the door open and walked in to find all four Hobbit's laughing about something. All eyes turned my way and soon I was ambushed by three Hobbits while Frodo laughed at the greeting.

"Lady Aella, it is great to see you alive and well we apologize my lady if we had said or done anything to cause you to leave." I stared in shock at Merry wondering why he was the one apologizing,

"You were not the reason why I left I had my reasons and I am the one who is sorry, you have nothing to apologize for. Frodo, if there is anything I can do for you please let me know." Frodo softly smiled at me, not meeting his eyes I could tell he carried a great burden. The door opened,

"Legolas is outside waiting for you, he will escort you to your room where you will wait for me, we have much to discuss." I sighed as Aragorn clapped me on the shoulder, I watched him look after Frodo his eyes only held concern and love.

"Aella come let Aragorn tend to Frodo," I let Legolas drag me to the room I did not go in but I sat outside looking over the valley, lush green grass, birds flittering about.

"I won't go anywhere you can leave." Ignoring me completely he sat down, "I know you will not leave, you have nowhere else to go. Why will you not accept our help and protection?" I sat staring transfixed at the scene in front of me, letting the sun melt into my skin and a single tear fell from my eye and down my chin like a petal from a rose slowly falling in a slight breeze. A hand fell onto mine remembering the feeling of being cared for.

"Legolas I believe you are wanted in the house of healing, there are four eager Hobbits waiting to hear of your adventures." He smiled at me gently and gracefully lifted me up on my feet and headed back in the same direction in which Aragorn came from.

"It has been decided that you will be my ward. I am here to make sure your needs are met, to keep you safe and to have you to come to me with any problems you may be having. You are to do as I say and when I say it, do you understand?" I stood in disbelief no I did not understand I was being treated like a six year old girl. "I know you are used to looking after yourself, sometimes a person may need looking after there is no shame in having someone make you feel safe, someone who allows you to act your age. I want you to tell me when you are upset or hurt or feel like you need some time alone. I want to see you laugh and let go of the burden you carry, while you have the chance." A warm feeling overtook my body as my heart nearly gave out, I wanted all those things he was offering me a ticket away from war he was offering me memories, happy memories. I opened my arms and fell into his and whispered, "This is all new to me, I have not been given this option for a long time." I felt his body move back a bit as he bent down forcing my chin up to stare into his grey eyes and replied,

"This is new to me also, we will make mistakes, I am willing to try."

"So you're like my father on this earth?" He chuckled softly, "On this earth yes. I want you to know I will never replace your father. Now I want you to go wash up, tomorrow we decide the fate of Middle Earth."


	15. Surprise

**Chapter 15**

"Strangers from distant lands friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. Another threat has been discovered Lady Aella would you please explain?" Lord Elrond's grey eye's and demanding voice caught the attention of everyone who was present at the council. No one uttered a word or drew a breath as he asked Frodo to bring the ring forward. I did not move as I looked to Aragorn for help, none here would believe my story. Aragorn laid a hand on my knee I wonder if he knew Lord Elrond wanted me to explain this new threat. By the way he gripped my leg I doubted he knew.

"Lady Aella please explain." I looked back to Aragorn who nodded his head but I could tell he was feeling uneasy about this decision. I stood up I could see the men were tempted to mock me and laugh me out of Rivendell.

"Well I doubt many of you will believe me however I trust Strider and Strider trusts Lord Elrond, therefore I will explain although I would rather not as it is not your enemy but mine. They call themselves the…" I paused trying to think of another name, something which the people here would understand, "The Dark Fighters," I smiled inwardly knowing I could easily describe them as an advanced wraith.

"They dress in black and fight in darkness, they are deadly fast, their skill is unmatched by any. I was trained to kill these fighters, I do not use a bow or a sword, I have been trained in another way and they have also had the same training, they have more experience, more lead way however in current situation both the fighters and I have are suddenly on equal play field, so to speak." I looked around a few had confusion written in their eyes a few had doubt and others held mockery.

"She lies, this is no place for a woman!" a group of men yelled out. I sat down feeling helpless and the ground suddenly became interesting.

"Lady Aella is here on Lord Elrond's command. She speaks the truth, unless you claim that This Lady has managed to deceive myself, Lord Elrond and the Hobbits then I suggest you to leave." Who knew Argorn was good with speeches?

"And why would Lord Elrond take your word for it, who are you to him?" Aragorns face was stern his eyes narrowed.

"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor." I must have looked like a fish out of water as Legolas continued to talk, all this time I was with a King, feeling overwhelmed I closed my eyes wondering how this had not come up in conversation. I looked over at Boromir and Faramir who both looked straight ahead not showing emotion. I had to wonder if they knew Aragorn was the King of their beloved home which they spoke so fondly of.

"We will talk after the meeting," Aragorn whispered in my ear.

"I will take the ring, I will destroy the ring. Though I do not know the way," Frodo's big blue eyes looked at the man dressed in grey who answered,

"I will help you Frodo," Aragorn pulled me up and walked towards Frodo,

"I will also help you Frodo," I said hugging the scared Hobbit, who smiled up at me. Soon Sam, Merry and Pippin ran out of the bushes

"We're coming to,"

"You'd have to drag us back home kicking and screaming," I giggled at Pippins comment.

"So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the ring,"

"Great, so what are we doing? And where are we going?" Pippin asked, so innocent so sweet I bent down and gave him a hug and whispered our mission to him.

"You will depart early next month I suggest you all get to know each other and say goodbye to loved ones. I expect you all to come to supper tonight."

"Come, we have much to talk of." Aragorn led me towards a small garden and sat on the bench and sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, honestly I am fine. I knew I would have to go with Frodo I am the only one who knows how to kill the Ninjas."

"I am glad you are feeling content with the journey ahead, however we will spend the next few days mentally and physically preparing for the journey. How did you feel when Legolas mentioned I was King?"

"I um I felt fine it is none of my business."

"You are lying to me. I saw the way you reacted."

"Ok so I was surprised, nothing more or nothing less."

"There was more than surprise in your eyes. I hurt you, you gave me your trust and I did not return the trust to you. You talked of your dreams, your past. I did not tell you who I really was." I played with the grass avoiding eye contact and feeling extremely un-comfortable. If I were back at home they would call this counselling something which I did once but after the counsellor tried to hit on me I never went back to him or anyone else.

"What troubles your mind?"

"I was just thinking, this seems like a counselling session." At his confused look I went on to explain, "A counsellor is a person who helps other people with their feelings they are someone who you can talk to about any problems you are having."

"I see, and this makes you un-comfortable?"

"I suppose it does I did not have a good experience, and that is why I started to hide my feelings. I know that if… if he had not tried to hurt me I would have never learnt to hide my feelings until later on in life."

"How did he hurt you?"

"He tried to umm… tried to kiss me and some other things."

"I want you to know how sorry I am to hear someone would try and do that to you and I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to protect you. Before you say anything I know you can protect yourself however I will still be your look out and will help you. I was not forced to have you as my ward; I asked to have you as my ward. We do not know much of each other but I hope that will change." Tears threatened to fall over my eyes, as I answered,

"I felt like you had no choice but to take me in as no one else would want me. I felt hurt when I heard from someone who was not you that you're a King after all I had shared with you did you not trust me to keep this secret?"

"I had a choice and I said I would take you in because that is what I wanted. I am sorry I did intend to tell you of my past and future, I cannot change the way you heard but I truly am sorry I do want you apart of my life," he pulled me into a hug and held me there. "Thank you," I said. "What happens now?" I asked.

"We take it one day at a time." I nodded my head agreeing "can I go and explore the area on my own?"

"You may, do not be late for supper try not to get lost." I smiled and walked away enjoying the sunshine on my face.

"Lady Aella, may I join you?" I sighed wanting to be alone but knew I should be at least half decent since we would be travelling together for a long time.

"You may, I was just exploring the area," Legolas slipped next to me and smiled,

"It is beautiful. How do you fare?" I shrugged,

"I'm ok."

"I am sorry I did not intend to hurt you, I only assumed Aragorn had mentioned his heritage."

"Do not worry yourself, we have talked and I understand it is not something you bring up at breakfast, pass the butter oh by the way I'm a King." I laughed lightly at his confused face.

"What is butter?" I laughed

"It is like a spread that goes on bread to give it flavour." I could see his eyes light up with understanding.

"Lady Aella, I know we have just met and have not spent much time together. The time we have spent has been pleasurable."

"I have enjoyed your company also, even if it was a bit of a rocky start."

"Rocky indeed. Will you allow me to escort you to supper tonight?"

"Sure, that would be fine." He smiled his blue eyes sparkling with joy; I had to wonder what was so exciting about walking me to dinner. I made a mental note to ask Aragorn when I saw him next. I looked up to Legolas as he started humming. It reminded me of the time my friend and I ran up a hill and started singing, "The Hills are alive," it was spring and the weather was exactly like this, we would then roll down the hill and run back up. She was my best friend, I never got to say goodbye, I would never see her green eyes light up with laughter again or her light brown hair swinging in the wind her sweet voice singing along to the music.

"A shadow has passed through your eyes, would you like to tell me what troubles you,"

I had forgotten that I was with Legolas and looked up and smiled,

"I was just having a flashback, a happy one. My friend and I would run up a hill and roll down, we would start singing songs, it was a tradition of ours, and every spring we would do the same thing. I sometimes wish I could turn back time to that point."

"I wish there was something I could say to ease your pain but there is not. I can only say this, keep your pleasant memories fresh in your mind they will help you on this upcoming journey." Felling more at ease I smiled and started to run, Legolas chased me. And that is how our afternoon was spent, running and laughing under the sunlight. I felt like I was back at home with my friend.

"Come Lady Aella, it is time we prepared ourselves for tonight."

"This might be a silly question, but what is so special about tonight?"

"It is not a silly question, tonight we will be spending time with those who are going to travel with us. We will get to know each other better and find out what skills each needs to improve on and have."

"Oh I see, is there a leader?"

"Aye, there is his name is Gandalf the grey; he is a wizard and well respected." After washing myself and choosing a simple green dress I was escorted to the main hall with Legolas. As I walked in all the men stood up I looked to Legolas hoping he would see my confusion he did and whispered,

"It is out of respect that a man stands up for a woman when entering a room." I blushed hating this whole experience. I sat down and so did all the men. After an awkward silence I said,

"So where's the food?" It was a good question too as there was no food on the table. The Hobbits grinned at me as the men stared at me. Aragorn chuckled as the elves came in holding plates of food in their hands. I decided to keep quiet and just listen as Gandalf started talking about the quest, I learnt that Gimli was a dwaf and hated Legolas because he was an elf, I would have to ask Legolas about that later on. Gandalf was a wizard who apparently made the best fireworks. I already knew the Hobbits and Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir. When it was my turn to talk I did not know what to say so I stuck with the basics I told them I was leaning to use a bow, and I was leaning to use a sword. I told them about the way I fought and more about the Ninjas. The night drew to a close and soon enough I was being led back to my room with Aragorn this time.

"Aragorn, why did Legolas make such a big deal about taking me to supper tonight? Is it not normal to walk to a meal with someone?" He laughed

"It is a big deal Aella, when a man asks to escort a young lady anywhere it is implied they have feelings for one another, spending time by themselves also is another way to show you care. However it is not always the case." I was completely shocked; did Legolas have feelings for me? How did that happen?

"Legolas does enjoy your company Aella however he will not do anything that will make you un-comfortable. He knows that things are different here for you and he knows you may not always know what something means. Do not worry yourself, you will learn. It is late I will see you tomorrow."

I closed the door and ran to my bed cuddling up in the blankets and letting myself cry. I cried for my family and friends who were either dead or enslaved I cried for my students who were so young, I cried for myself for being put in a place like this, so alone, so scared, so young, so lost.

* * *

**Please Review **


	16. Hurt

**Italic = Elvish**

**Chapter 16**

The next few days were spent in combat training with the Hobbits learning how to use a sword and getting fit for the quest I was training with Legolas with the bow and sword practice. In the after-noon I would take the men and teach them some of the basic moves which I have learnt. I even got the Hobbits to do summersaults and Frodo even managed a small half flip in the air. We still had 10 days to get it right.

"You are finally getting somewhere with the bow Lady Aella," Aragorn announced after a long hard session with Legolas. It may look easy but that bow is not as light as it looks. "Come, it is time for your sword practice, you may spar with Faramir today." I threw some water on my head and followed Aragorn wondering how I became so un fit. Aragorn leaned against a tree and pulled his pipe out and lighting it. I picked up the sword and faced Faramir and for a few moments all that could be herd was metal clashing as I kept my eye on the sword while trying to work on my footwork. Dodging a practically hard blow I tripped over my feet landed on the grass with a sword at my heart. I grabbed my sword and pushed Faramir's sword away, while jumping up to my feet and back flipping away from Faramir to give myself time and composure. Although I had used a sword before I still had a lot to learn. I felt sweat poring of my face my hands were hot and sticky. I waited for Faramir to strike, my eye sight became hazy and I felt my-self sway I heard Aragorn ask if I was well before blackness clouded my vision and I knew no more.

**Aragorn POV**

"Aella are you well," I asked as I watched her face turn paper white, Faramir had already started walking towards her as she started swaying he went into a jog and caught her as she fell. I rushed to her with a water bottle. I checked her breathing noticing it was going much faster than usual although that did not surprise me after the training she had received today.

"Could it be we over worked her in this heat?"

"Aye I believe it is, we must cool her down and get her inside." I took her in my arms and swiftly walked to the house of healing and laid her on the bed.

"Faramir, get me ice lots of ice now." The young man ran out the room. I poured the water from the container on her face and waited for Faramir to return. Legolas rushed in the room holding two bags of ice I looked up at him in question wondering what had happened to Faramir but he just shook his head and went to Aella.

"_What would you have me do, my friend?" _

"_Get me some towels and then leave and seek out Faramir make sure he is all right." _ He walked over to the next room and pulled out 10 towels and passed them to me and left the room. Once I heard the door close I pulled of Aella's top and placed a towel on her chest and started to put ice on top of the towel once I had finished I placed another towel on top of the ice and used a bandage to tie it on her body I moved down to her stomach repeating the process. I placed another towel on her forehead with ice holding it down with another bandage. Still she did not stir,

"_My son what has happened?"_

"_We were training and Aella passed out she is pale and very warm. I placed ice on her hoping to cool her down. She still has not awoken I am worried."_

"_Let me look at her,"_ I moved out of the way letting Adar take a look. He placed a hand on her head and closed his eyes muttering to her to awaken.

"_She will wake soon my son, I do wonder why you did not do that yourself? Is it because you blame yourself for this?" _

"_I should have noticed she was not well I should have made her drink water, I am a healer I know that one needs water after a training session."_

"_You're guilt clouded the healer in you, you did well with the ice however awaking her was also needed as she needed to tell you if she was hurt anywhere else." _My head fell in shame and guilt she could have hurt her arm or head and I would not have known I could have killed her if this had been a more serious satiation.

"Do not trouble yourself with your guilt Aella would not want you to. She is waking up I take my leave now." Aellas eyes slowly flittered open as I walked towards her,

"How do you feel?"

"uhh.. What happened?" she asked while trying to sit up, I held her down lightly and explained that she had passed out from lack of water.

"Now how do you feel?"

"Cold," she answered with a slight tone of teasing, I sighed knowing that she was most likely feeling cold.

"Anything else apart from feeling cold?" I asked sternly catching her eye.

"A little dizzy but that is all." I nodded taking the ice of her forehead and waited for a few moments before making sure she had cooled down. Satisfied I took all the ice from her body and gave her some water to drink.

"You will stay in bed for the rest of the afternoon,"

"But I'm fine now." She said sounding annoyed, I gave her my best glare I could master and in a stern voice I said,

"You will stay here and recover do not make me tie you to your bed." She dropped her head and whispered so quietly that I had to strain my ears to here,

"Yes sir." I smiled at her and walked out leaving Legolas to stay with her while I talked to Faramir. I found him sitting under a tree head down paying no attention to his surroundings. I sat down next to him and started humming a song, once I got his attention I stopped humming,

"Do not burden yourself with this guilt for I too blamed myself, however it is something which has happened and Aella is fine now. We have learnt a hard lesson today but we must not let our guilt cloud our judgment. She has improved a lot over the past few months. She is strong and would not want you or I to blame ourselves." I pulled him into a small hug and started walking away,

"You are right Aragorn she is strong and would not want us to blame ourselves."


End file.
